


La Cruda Verdad

by GBenzedrine



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut, What-If, alternative universe, american beauty/american psycho era, something like that
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBenzedrine/pseuds/GBenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick odiaba mucho a Pete, lo más que odiaba de él era que lo amaba demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La verdad verdadera es que...

Se escucha su voz sonar por todo el auditorio, chocando contra el micrófono. El público corea todas las letras. La emoción, la euforia de cada uno de ellos se siente presente ahí.  
Se le nota feliz, de hecho lo está. Tiene que decirlo, la verdad es que también se siente muy cómodo.  
Pero es inevitable, porque todas las fangirls tienen que gritar cuando ven como Pete se acerca a Patrick, y viceversa. Porque esos rumores que antes solamente se recorrían, ahora son verdad. Son verdad. Y no sólo eso, sino que la verdad fue confirmada por ellos mismos.  
Pete se acerca a Patrick, tocando las cuerdas de su bajo, dando gracias a Dios el haber llegado temprano a todos los ensayos, sin falta alguna, porque da gracias a Dios el no fallar nota alguna cuando ve lo que está frente a sus narices: un Patrick muy sudado, con los labios tornados en un perfecto rosa, que a Pete le dan ganas de acercárseles para poder dejarlos rojos por una buena temporada. También lo ve frotándose contra la guitarra. Y no se necesita más para que Pete agradezca de nuevo a cualquier divinidad, para poder al fin poderse acomodar la polla y apretársela, lo pone mucho, muchísimo. Y Patrick sabe lo que hace y eso puede, puede que no lo ponga de muy buena hostia. Pete regresa a donde le corresponde, para tocar las notas que le corresponden.  
El resto del concierto sigue siendo normal, un Pete alborotado normal ―o eso al menos quiere creer Patrick―, le llega un sentimiento inexplicable al estar presente en aquel concierto, quiere gritar, quiere dar vueltas, quiere volverse loco, porque extrañaba la forma en la que se acercaba Pete en esos primeros conciertos. Y sabe porque lo hace cuando tocan Irresistible, o What a Catch, o casi todas, o más bien todas. Pero sabe que hace un momento rebasó _rebasó_ el límite, que alguna vez le puso, o que él mismo se puso.  
Cuando termina, salen eufóricos, felices, con la misma actitud con la que entraron en algún principio. La banda regresa al backstage, oliendo a rayos, y Pete no sabe cómo Patrick se puede mantener tan perfecto, aun así cuando gotas de sudor le escurren por debajo de su sombrero.  
***  
Patrick entra a las duchas, tan rápido como puede, porque a pesar de que piensen que se ve perfecto, el siente su cuerpo oliendo a rayos. Retira la ropa sudada y se mete a uno de los cubículos.  
Cuando su piel entra al contacto con el agua tibia, su cuerpo deja de estar tenso.  
Piensa en él porque se le dio de tan mala hostia. O sea, no es sorpresa que Pete se acomode la polla a medio concierto, pero hay un límite, ¿no? Y también se supone que ya salió del closet. Se supone.  
Toma champú entre sus manos, y lo lleva a su cabello antes de que se le escurra por estas. Frota su cuero cabelludo con fuerza, pensando que con suficiente de esta, se logrará sacar tanta gilipolles que ronda  su cabeza en esos momentos. Enjuaga su pelo.  
Y piensa que tal vez fue muy bueno, fue muy bueno que Fall Out Boy regresara. Se escuchan mejor, actúan mejor. Patrick por un momento siente que un hilo se le enreda alrededor del cuello, sí Pete ya lo había hecho antes, ¿y por qué justo ahora es cuando tanto le importa? Si él mismo ya mostró la polla a voluntad propia por toda Internet, o bien, no tan a voluntad propia. Se quiere golpear la boca al recordar eso.  
Pero recuerda lo bien que lo hace sentir Pete. Recuerda las veces que ha sido idiota (que son muchas, por cierto). Recuerda la vez en que le dijo que lo quería y que lo hacía sentir bien. Recuerda las veces en que le quería romper la cara. Recuerda las historias que alguna vez, hace ya varios años se enteró de que existían en la red sobre ambos, y Joe, y Hurley. Recuerda no haberles tomado tanta importancia, pero si recuerda haberse cabreado, un poco, solo poco por no poder acercarse a la realidad en aquellos tiempos, en aquellos tiempos en que Pete era aquello que podía ver pero no tocar. Recordaba como aquellas historias estaban muy, pero muy (muchísimo) fuera de la realidad y como otras estaban tan, tan apegadas a esta, que era como si los espiaran y luego escribieran lo que hacen. Pero le daba igual.   
Debe de haberse quedado tan distraído en ello, que cuando los brazos y esa loción que reconoce perfectamente como la suya le rodean el cuerpo, tiene que dar un respingo. Pero se tiene que preguntar qué coño ¡qué coño! ¿Cómo coño supo en que cubículo se encuentra? A veces Patrick ha pensado si le ha puesto un chip o un rastreador muy pequeño en su cabeza. Se da cuenta de que Pete ha venido a lo que necesita: está desnudo de pies a cabeza y ha cerrado la puerta con seguro, no solo del cubículo, sino, de las duchas.  
Lo siento Joe y Andy.  
Nah, no lo siento.  
Lo lame lo besa lo muerde. Y se olvida. Se olvida de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Patrick gime y odia a Pete, lo odia por quererlo tanto.  
—Joder, Patrick, parece que lo haces a propósito —gruñe contra sus labios y los muerde. Y sabe de lo que habla, y puede, puede que Pete tenga un poco de razón, pero no es culpa de Patrick el entusiasmo que tiene durante los conciertos o presentaciones en vivo… ¿verdad? Y tampoco es culpa de él el que su sistema neuronal haya pasado a su cabeza de arriba a la de abajo. Porque, demonios, Pete. Pete hace que la cabeza (de arriba) de Patrick ya no piense. Y es cuando Patrick se percata de como ahora Pete puede notar lo duro que está entre las piernas, dentro de su boca, mientras Patrick le grita con los dedos en su cabello que lo siga haciendo, que no pare, pero que debe de parar en algún segundo, porque no puede, no puede ―o no quiere― . Pero se sabe que Pete es un hijo de puta que nunca quiere parar. Y lo succiona duro con los labios y lo muerde, que hace que por inercia Patrick tire su cabeza (de arriba) hacia atrás, jalando fuertemente del cabello a su bajista.  
—No, Pete, no —gime y Pete ríe por la nariz. Y las vibraciones en su polla hacen que le jale aún más fuerte el cabello—. Para, por favor, Pete… —gime, teniendo la respiración ya entrecortada—. No quiero… bueno… quiero… Pete… —trata de decir, pero le es difícil articular oración alguna en esos momentos. Y ese maldito no para, porque el viene a hacer lo que quiere y necesita hacer. Patrick debe de pensar que su boca es mágica, porque al parecer nunca se cansa. Y es cuando menos lo nota, que Pete ya puede saborear el orgasmo de su vocalista dentro de la boca. Se levanta para verle la cara a Patrick, en donde puede notar sus mejillas que ya pasan del color rojo, las gotas de sudor, que también se confunden con las que vienen de la llave, el cabello hecho un desastre, la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado al pasar su mano por el pecho. Dirige sus labios a los de él para bebérselos. Los lame y se hunde en un beso bastante húmedo para Patrick, los muerde, los saborea. Pete pegándolo más a él, y Patrick también, enredando brazos y piernas alrededor de él.  
Patrick tiene que gritar. Dos dedos de Pete pueden estar ahora dentro de él, hundidos hasta los nudillos. Y puede, puede que eso a Patrick lo haga cabrearse un poco, pero sabe muy bien que le encanta, le encanta que Pete pueda hacerle perder los estribos. Pete los mueve dentro de él a forma de tijera, siendo hábil, siendo rápido—. Oh, Pete, por favor, vamos… ahora —y al parecer Pete quiere escucharlo decirlo… o gritarlo—. ¿De qué hablas, bebé? —lo muerde de la clavícula. Patrick ahora le quiere dar un buen golpe en la cara. No sabe qué hacer, porque sabe que él esta vez no es quien lleva las riendas de la situación. Pete lo besa y gruñe—. Dilo en voz alta, no he aprendido a leer mentes —“pues deberías. Deberías, Pete, considéralo. ¡Aprende a leer mentes, gilipollas!” piensa Patrick. Y justo ahora, si no fuera por Pete, él sería el que se golpearía a sí mismo la cara, porque sabe que debe gritarlo y quiere, _quiere_. Patrick también logra que Pete pueda perder los estribos y lo único que quiere hacer es capturarlo entre sus dientes y hacerle marcas que griten que es de él y que nadie más que él le puede provocar eso.  
—Follame, Pete… Dios, sólo… sólo hazlo, nene —a Pete se le logra conceder su deseo cuando Patrick le suelta en voz ronca eso. Pete sigue moviéndose dentro de él, susurrándole cosas sucias al oído, las gotas de agua cayendo sobre ellos, llenando la escena con decenas de besos húmedos. Lamiendo, besándose y mordiéndose entre sí. Y es cuando menos se lo espera; cuando Pete saca los dedos de él para introducir su polla de golpe dentro de él y para que Patrick despegue el grito más grande de su vida y Pete le repita que se relaje y que disfrute. Cuando nota que Patrick se ha relajado lo suficiente y ya no siente como si le estrangularan la polla comienza con las embestidas. Patrick ya siente perder la capacidad de poder cantar, de hecho Pete lo imagina y le causa gracia, porque puede escuchar cada grito, cada gemido que provoca en Patrick con cada estocada que da. Decide beberse esos gritos y gemidos con la boca, porque sabe _sabe_ que le pertecen y que nadie más puede tenerlos. Pasa la mano del muro a las caderas de Patrick para poder alcanzarle la polla y masturbarle al ritmo de cada estocada—. Así Pete, así… Dios… Pete —y no es necesario que le diga qué, porque Pete sabe perfectamente qué y cómo ponerlo así. Pete vuelve a capturar entre sus dientes la piel marcada y la lame, y así continua con las demás. Quiere besarlo, lamerlo, comérselo. De hecho lo ha pensado por bastante tiempo, y tal vez no sea tan mala idea, es decir, ¿a quién no le gustaría un caramelo sabor Patrick? Pete sin duda alguna lo compraría.  
Son unas estocadas más las que marcan su límite; Pete lo puede sentir sobre su pelvis, y Patrick dentro de él. Pete sale de él; ambos tienen que recordar que siguen en las duchas del backstage de ese concierto y que el agua sigue cayendo sobre sus pieles, a Patrick le causa gracia imaginar cuánta agua habrán desperdiciado, y demonios, se tienen que tomar unos minutos; las respiraciones entrecortadas y sus corazones los sienten a punto de salírseles de la boca.  
Aprovechan para bañarse y relajarse ya juntos, por lo cual, el resto sólo son besos lentos, caricias, abrazos y más besos, Pete le dice a Patrick lo maravilloso y perfecto que es, que se ha ganado la puta lotería con él. Pete besa con ternura cada marca que le dejo a Patrick, como el último también lo hace. Se frotan el jabón entre sí sobre sus cuerpos y Patrick piensa que esas son una de las cosas por las que le gusta estar con Pete, una de las cosas por las que vale mucho, mucho la pena estar con él. Es una pequeña forma de agradecerse entre sí.  
Cuando terminan, se cuelan la nueva muda de ropa-no sudada sobre ellos, Pete se seca el pelo con la toalla, y Patrick usa su secador, que muy seguramente ya traía con él. No esperan toparse con Joe a medio camino. Por lo cual, tratan de pasarse de largo y evitar el porqué se tardaron demasiado ahí dentro.  
—Eh, ¡eh! Oigan, tíos, ¿Qué coño? ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? —oh, genial.  
Ambos tienen que darse vuelta y afrontarlo; Pete mira a Patrick con una sonrisa pícara y Patrick le lanza algo parecido a una mirada de reproche. Y este último se percata de notar una mano metiche pasando alrededor de sus caderas.  
—Pues, verás, Troh, teníamos unas… cuentas pendientes por arreglar —pone su nariz en la mejilla de Patrick y la muerde, y Joe pone una mueca de asco—. ¿Quieres que te cuente los detalleeeees? —dice abriendo grandes los ojos.  
—¡¡Oh, vale, VALEEEEE!! ¡Par de urgidos! ¡Ya entendí coñoooooo, ya entendí! —dice haciendo aspavaminetos con las manos, mientras Wentz se carcajea y se lleva una mano al estómago, probablemente para que no le exploté—, vale, por jamás de los jamás usaré esa ducha, _¡ugh!_  
— ¿Y Hurley? —pregunta Patrick—. Creo que deberíamos de ir a comer —dice, y en seguida ven a un Andy saliendo de una de las duchas con una de sus camisas de fitness puestas y sus bermudas. Pete le hace una señal con la mano para que se acerque—. Par de urgidos, ¿no pudieron hacerlo en otro lugar? Yo quería esa ducha. _Mi ducha_.  
—Hurley, en primer lugar: ¿ _tu ducha_?, y en segundo lugar: ¿dónde recomiendas que vayamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre —dice Patrick.  
—Sí, Patrick, _mi ducha_ , y, creí que ya habías comido algo dentro de _mi ducha_ , pensé que ya no tendrías hambre, ya que lo habrías disfrutado muy bien —Patrick lo fulmina con la mirada, deseando partirle la boca en esos momentos, pero sabe que no es muy buena idea meterse con Hurley.  
—Bueno, en realid-- —comienza a decir Pete, pero es callado por el puño de Patrick en su hombro. Pete ríe. Patrick tiene ganas de partirle la boca a alguien más. O comérsela.  
La boca, claro.  
Bueno, no solo la boca.  
***  
Andy termina llevándolos a uno de los muchos restaurantes veganos que conoce, pero que sin dudas, el resto no. Platican sobre su película de Star Wars favorita y platican sobre verla todos juntos por enésima vez algún día. Pete, Joe y Patrick piden algo que no saben qué coño es, con un nombre extraño, pero que suena delicioso y después de eso no está nada mal. Unas que otras veces Pete le suelta un beso a Patrick o cuela alguna de sus manos muy metiches por alguna parte de su cuerpo. Y Patrick no sabe muy bien porque siente que además de sentir como algo nuevo poner su relación en público lo siente extraño, bueno, vale, puede que sea que se pase de lo más normal de lo extraño que se pueda sentir lo ‘extraño’. Y le preocupa un poco que sea así. Espera que Pete, a veces, también se sienta así.  
Cuando vuelve al hotel, Pete comenta algo de querer dormir esa noche con Patrick, él accede.   
Patrick se mete en unos pantalones de Batman que van a juego con una camisa de los Avengers, que a Pete no le puede parecer más tierno verlo así. Pete se cuela una camisa gris y un pantalón que le cuelga con pereza en alrededor de la cadera.  
Ambos se meten a la cama, y Pete lo abraza por detrás de la cintura, mientras también puede reconocer aquel olor tan peculiar, que podría jurar que proviene de sí mismo, porque tarda un nada en reconocerlo. Y es un nada cuando Patrick se voltea para verle el rostro a Pete y devolverle el abrazo, en lo que Pete hunde su nariz en su pelo y aspira su olor delicioso y le suelta un beso en la frente. Patrick sonríe y le es imposible articular una sola palabra. Pete cuela una de sus piernas entre las de él. Y le suelta otro beso, esta vez en la boca. Y otro, ahora en la mejilla, y otro y otroyotroyotroyotroyotro, y muchos, hasta pasar a la zona de su cuello.  
—Te quiero —y le planta otro beso, ahora en la clavícula—. Te quiero, te quiero, tequierotequierotequiero. Jodeeeer, Trick, te quiero mucho —los colores no tardan mucho en subirle a la cara a Patrick, agradece que este oscuro para que Pete no lo pueda ver así, y más después de haber hecho eso y decirle eso, porque cosas tan pequeñas como esa le siguen poniendo como un tomate (como cuando vio a Pete sin camiseta por primera vez, era como una manzana andante).  
— ¿Sabes algo? —Pete rompe el silencio.  
— ¿Mhmm…? —responde Patrick y Pete ríe por la nariz  
—Es que, he estado pensando en muchas cosas, Trick, muchas. Y he tenido muchas pesadillas, pero, despierto, y me doy cuenta de que estás aquí de que aún sigues aquí, de que, gracias a Dios o no sequé el que sigues aquí —dice, y Patrick no entiende lo que quiere decir. Alza la vista hacía Pete y ahora trata de abrir los ojos para ponerle más atención.  
— ¿De qué se tratan esas pesadillas, nene? —Pete no puede evitar sonreír a su dulce voz, a esa voz que lo calma, esa voz que le hace sentir que una pesadilla de Pete no es solo una pesadilla—. De… —traga saliva antes de continuar, Patrick lo mira fijo—. De que te vas, que hago alguna pendejada y me dejas, y… Trick —siente un nudo en la garganta, porque no quiere, no. Lo necesita, sabe que lo necesita—. Sé que he hecho muchas mamadas, y me has tenido que aguantar esas mamadas. Y, no, bebé, no quiero. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de nosotros a veces, muchas veces, a veces tengo mucha paranoia y no sé…—Patrick puede sentir como Pete, SU Pete, ahora está derramando algunas lágrimas, y lo aprieta más hacía él—. Y quiero pedirte disculpas, Trick, muchas, por favor… Sé que he sido gilipollas muchas veces, pero, no. No quiero que esto termine, porque, Trick, yo te…—se tiene que aclarar la garganta—… joder, yo te amo, Trick. Y no quiero que… no quiero que tú… no quiero que yo…—y es callado de una de las maneras más hermosas y perfectas: los labios de Patrick sobre los suyos—. No, Pete —se despega de sus labios—. No, Pete, no. No quiero que pienses esas… gillipolleces. No quiero… no. Porque, joder, Pete, tú tienes derecho a saber cuánto te quiero, cuanto te amo, cuanto te… cuanto te necesito —Patrick le seca las lágrimas que sabe que le están cayendo por los ojos y vuelve a unir sus labios y lo pega aún más a él, y Dios, no vio venir eso. Dándole a entender el mensaje: que deje de pensar en esas gilipolleces, de que disfrute el momento y de que nunca lo va a dejar, de que siempre va a estar ahí con él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten!

Cuando despierta, tiene que volver a cerrar los ojos, gracias a la luz del sol que pega contra la ventana y le molesta, sin embargo, al bajar su mirada, se da cuenta de lo que está abrazando es mucho más destellante que el mismo sol y sabe que no le molesta en nada, que podría estar observándolo todo el día, o más bien, toda la eternidad. Y su sol frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz, y ahora lo único que quiere hacer Pete es estrujarlo hasta morir, al momento de que él abre los ojos, Patrick se da cuenta de que aún sus piernas están entrelazadas, y Pete quiere que ese momento sea eterno. Los rayos del sol pegando contra el cabello de Patrick, hace que Pete quiera comérselo a besos, morderlo, lamerlo, todo lo que terminé sobre él encima de Patrick, porque el hijo de puta con lo único que piensa a veces (Já, ¡a veces!) es con su polla, o tal vez, sólo tal vez eso es lo que mucha gente piensa, por lo menos Joe y Andy, pero nadie lo logra leer tan bien como Patrick, ni si quiera él mismo, como si Patrick le leyera los pensamientos, como cuando escriben una canción, al final logra encajar perfectamente. Pete recuerda aquella entrevista, donde le preguntaron si creía que Patrick y él ya se habían conocido en otra vida, si en realidad tal conexión se había dado antes, hermanos del alma; y a pesar de lo exageradamente cursi y profundo que se había escuchado eso, estaba en lo cierto, Pete estaba más que de acuerdo, de hecho, había tocado el tema de las canciones esa misma vez, Patrick lo habría negado, completamente, por cómo se escuchaba aquella frase. Patrick pensaba que si lo negaba, las fans le iban a creer, pero, es como si quisieras aplicar psicología a la inversa, lo cual hacía Pete, haciéndolo ver real, haciendo y compartiendo frases o imágenes de ambos por todas sus redes sociales, pero era obvio que aplicando tal, seguirían y seguirían y seguirían y toda la vida los iba a seguir, sabían que no se iban a librar de eso nunca… estaban conscientes.

O por lo menos Pete lo estaba.

Patrick vuelve a cerrar los ojos, intentando recuperar el sueño, y se cubre la cara cuando le ve la cara a Pete. Pete lo mira, recargando la mejilla en su mano, con una sonrisa lasciva. Le quita la sabana de la cara y Patrick frunce el ceño de nuevo, y abre los ojos de nuevo, volteando a ver a Pete.

―¿Buenos días?

―Buenos, sí ―y de nuevo, esa estúpida sonrisa invade el estúpido rostro de Pete. Patrick de nuevo se cubre con la sabana, y Pete de nuevo se la quita. Le da un beso en la nariz.

―¡Déjame dormir, Pete! ―le dice, tratando de quitarle la sabana, fallando en el intento. Y Pete, nuevamente le da un beso en la boca, mordiéndosela. O bien, comiéndosela. El beso se torna húmedo, y al parecer Pete quiere que ese beso pase a otra cosa, cuando Patrick se separa, y le sonríe ampliamente. Y Pete tiene que hacer alguna otra cosa más que le quite la atención del color en el que se ha tornado la boca de Patrick, que logra hacer un hermoso contraste con su pálida piel, también nota que su cabello queda totalmente alborotado, y no, debe de encontrar algo más para que esas imágenes en su cerebro se dejen de reproducir. Recuerda que tienen una actuación a medio día, así que decide levantarse, tomando como pretexto eso. Cuando nota que Patrick lo toma por la muñeca y lo regresa a la cama, y ahora Patrick quiere estrujarlo hasta morir, y lo hace. Y a Patrick le agrada esa sensación. Esa pequeña sensación que tienes cuando estas con la persona que más quieres, esa sensación de calor agradable que le transmite el cuerpo de Pete, esa sensación de que esta en casa, recuerda que el cuerpo de Pete es más grande que el de él y se logra sentir protegido. Pete se percata cuando Patrick logra de colar una de sus piernas entre las de él, porque, bueno, comúnmente, Pete es el que toma la iniciativa para eso.

Patrick sabe que él y Pete son una de las parejas más cursis que puede haber. Y todo se lo debe a Pete. Gracias, Pete. Porque sabe cómo es Pete cuando en verdad quiere a alguien, sabe cómo actúa. Joder, lo sabe.

Y no exactamente porque él lo haya experimentado antes de que estuvieran juntos.

Y ahora quiere soltarse un puñetazo en la boca. Porque no. Él no quiere conocer esa sensación. Él quiere pensar que Pete es diferente con él. Porque quiere que así sea, diferente. Que su relación sea diferente a todas las que ha tenido Pete. Y no, no quiere que Pete sea de nadie más, quiere que sea de él y sólo de él y que se vea así. Sabe que no le puede exigir, como aquellas chicas locas que existen en las películas para adolescentes, sabe que Pete es una persona sociable, mucho, tal vez. Y no quiere recordar cada estupidez que ha hecho Pete que lo han lastimado, cuando Pete ni siquiera notaba a Patrick o tomaba todo a juego, y Patrick no quería un juego, jamás ha querido un juego con Pete, siempre lo ha sabido, quería algo más que un juego. Y Patrick quiere llorar. Porque no, se supone que una relación se debe de disfrutar el tiempo que dure, ¿no?

Que dure ¡ _que dure_! Porque Patrick no quiere que dure esa relación, que al final no sea llamada “fue una relación duradera”, no. Él quiere lo que cualquier hombre con un novio que ama mucho puede querer, y sí, es al matrimonio de lo que estoy hablando. Quiere eso. Quiere compartir una vida con una persona que lo haga sentir él mismo, que lo haga sentir bien, que le de los nervios y le acelere el corazón como la primera vez que cruzaron mirada, y sabe perfectamente que esa persona no es cualquiera, es Pete, Pete y sólo Pete. Porque recuerda cuando pasó lo del ativan. Recuerda haberlo querido abrazar, cuando estaba en aquella sala de hospital, y recuerda haberlo querido golpear. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso jamás pensó en él? Pero gracias a Dios a Patrick le enseñaron a ser compasivo. Y lo es, joder, siempre lo es con Pete. Y no, a veces cree que es injusto. A veces piensa que Pete no lo ve, que Pete es un egocéntrico. A veces, Pete debería de pensar en él.

Vio a Pete tener cada caída, cuando él lo levantaba, siempre. Pero, cuando Patrick estaba hecho mierda, a Pete le iba siendo indiferente. Porque, debe de admitirlo, la persona que estuvo ahí cuando Anna le dejó hecho una basura el corazón, fue Elisa. Pero Elisa jamás logró provocar en Patrick lo que Pete provoca en él. Nota la combinación perfecta entre moreno y pálido, entre silencio y ruido, recuerda porque está ahí con él, porque lo complementa perfectamente, porque Pete tiene algo que él no, y ama demasiado ese algo como para dejarlo ir o abandonarlo. ¿Ya lo dijo? Lo ama.

“Hay personas que tratan de completarte, aunque a veces estén más incompletas que tú” decía un dicho. Bueno, pues esa persona es Patrick. ¿Acaso es malo sentir que completas a la persona que amas pero a ti no? Porque, no. Patrick no se siente completo. Y no es así como se debería de sentir, ¿cierto? Porque sabe que desde antes de que él y Pete fueran algo más, Pete lo trataba como si FUERAN algo más, nunca creyó que esos “simples juegos”, roces de labios, abrazos y caricias se convirtieran en algo real, nunca vio a Pete como algo real. Y el tener una pareja se basa en ser sinceros el uno con el otro y hablar sobre cómo se sienten, porque siente el derecho, no, más bien, la obligación de saber el estado de Pete, pero, él nunca pregunta, Pete es el que siempre habla, y es que es porque ni siquiera Patrick sabe cómo está en esos momentos, nunca fue bueno en expresar cómo se siente, y es ahora cuando empieza a sentirse culpable de eso, de no hablar sobre su estado.

Es cuando un jalón de sabanas por parte de Pete lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, y es en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando lo tiene encima con la parte de arriba descubierta, mientras lo besa desenfrenadamente como normalmente lo hace. Entonces trata de pararlo mordiéndole el labio, pero resulta lo contrario, cuando se da cuenta de algo duro por parte de la entrepierna de Pete enterrándosele en el estómago―. Idiota ―ríe contra su boca.

Recuerda su primera vez con Pete, recuerda que le dio vergüenza el simple hecho de que le alzara la camisa, y Pete fue quien le dio esa seguridad, donde hasta ahora, ha vuelto a estar pasado de kilos y ni siquiera le importa que le quite la camisa del pijama y la lance lejos, vuelve a sus labios, y seguiría besándolos si no se acordara de la presentación que tienen ese mismo día. Lo siguiente que hace es tomar a Pete por la mejillas con ambas manos, para separarlo de su boca y poder ver la hora. Faltan 2 horas.

Se levanta alterado, empujando a Pete hacía al otro lado de la cama y se dirige a la ducha de su habitación. Joder, si no fuera por lo malditamente perfeccionista que es, seguiría revolcándose con su novio, y le regresaría lo de las duchas del backstage con mayor fuerza, hasta que no pueda más.

Pete está a punto de tomarlo por la muñeca y regresarlo a la cama y volverlo a la posición en la que estaban, pero lo conoce muy bien como para hacer eso en estos momentos. Piensa lo mismo cuando planea meterse a la ducha con él, no sería malo, pero lo retrasaría mucho, porque Pete es un idiota buenísimo (ojo, no “buenísimo idiota”), porque es un maldito calenturiento que lo único con lo que piensa es con la polla, porque es un maldito niño de seis años, porque es un maldito que hace que Patrick se sienta como adolescente, que se porte como uno.

Ha dejado todo por estar con él. Lo ama, y sí, como lo dijo, lo necesita.

Y cuando me refiero a todo, es TODO. Todavía sigue yendo a ver cómo están Declan y Elisa. Declan. Oh, Dios, Declan. Se supone que había dejado a Elisa por su felicidad, por Pete, porque no lo podía soportar más, él quería a Pete y Pete lo quería a él. ¿Es eso? ¿Es por eso que se siente así? ¿Por Lisa? Definitivamente no es por ella. No.

Tanto él, como Pete, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, Patrick siente un nudo en el estómago de tan solo pensar en eso. Pete ya se lo dijo. No puede vivir sin él.

Cuando termina, se enrolla la toalla alrededor de la cintura y sale de la ducha, cuando ve a Pete dirigiéndose a esta, aún con el torso desnudo, Patrick pone una mano en su abdomen para detenerlo.

―Oh, no te preocupes. Obtendré mi venganza después.

Se acerca demasiado a su oído para susurrarle eso y morderle el lóbulo después de habérselo dicho.

―Ya lo veremos ―gime Pete.

***

Cuando terminan la presentación, Patrick ya no sabe qué pensar, le da vueltas la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo se le metió tanta mierda a la cabeza? Y se sigue preguntando cómo es que lo puede ocultar tan bien, porque ni si quiera Pete lo ha notado y se la han pasado pegados desde la mañana. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan mala idea que Pete se hubiera metido a la ducha con él.

―Hey ―dice Pete, sacando por milésima vez de sus pensamientos―, hoy tengo que pasar a recoger a Bronx al cole, ¿quieres ir conmigo? Hace mucho que el crío quiere verte, te adora ―sonríe al escuchar lo último, Patrick asiente, accediendo a la invitación.

Patrick ama a Bronx. Lo amo desde antes de que naciera. Aunque pensar en Bronx le causa un pequeño escalofrío por la nuca, porque… ¿qué coño? Ha estado follando con su papá con el paso de todo este tiempo. Está bien, eso no se escuchó tan bien dentro de su cabeza. ¿Ya cuantas veces van que se quiere golpear en la boca? Claro, Patrick.

Patrick y Pete no terminaron exactamente con sus parejas por el haber descubierto que eran homosexuales, de hecho, hasta ahora, nunca se han denominado a sí mismos como tal.

Cuando Pete terminó con Meagan, recuerda que ella le preguntó si era gay. «No ―respondió él― solamente amo demasiado a Patrick, y sé que él siente lo mismo por mí, Meagan, no puedo… Lo quiero, lo quiero tanto, que me duele el mentirme estando contigo. Debo de dejar de engañarme».

El ser homosexual se define como amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo. Pues Pete ama a Patrick y Patrick ama a Pete, no tenían que etiquetarlo, porque es así, es auténtico. Son Pete y Patrick. Patrick y Pete. De hecho, a Patrick jamás le gustó el nombre que le habían puesto a él y a Pete juntos, no es que la odiará, simplemente no le gustaba, o bien, no le gusta. Porque no le gusta etiquetar lo que son. Porque sabe que se aman mucho y con eso es suficiente, porque sabe que si uno no tiene a otro, dejan de funcionar.

Claro que tampoco Elisa reaccionó muy bien cuando Patrick le mencionó que la iba a dejar por su mejor amigo. No reaccionó bien. Pero tampoco se sorprendió, es decir, ¿era mucho tiempo que pasar con Pete como para seguir diciendo que son amigos, no? Era mucho contacto físico como para seguir diciendo que eran amigos. Era muy poco espacio personal como para seguir diciendo que eran amigos. La cosa es que era mucho Pete como para decir que solo era una muy buena amistad. Pete acá, Pete allá, Pete esto, Pete el otro. Ella desde la primera vez que vio a Pete, sabía que iba a tener un impacto, desde ahí supo que Pete iba a tener un impacto, nunca dijo ni hizo nada, ella sabe que las decisiones de Patrick siempre serán de él, le parezcan buenas o malas. Por eso Patrick la ha considerado una de las personas más pacientes y sensatas en el mundo.

Patrick también quería dejar de engañarse.

Ambos se sintieron desahogados al decirles la verdad a sus parejas, se sentían libres, querían correr juntos y escapar, y esconderse, y vivir felices por siempre. Saben que eso es verdaderamente imposible, ya que siguen teniendo familiares e hijos y no los pueden dejar de la nada.

Lo primero que hizo Pete (predictivamente) fue lanzársele a la cara a Patrick y llenarlo de besos, morderle las mejillas y lamerle los labios, de una forma demasiada obscena que Patrick descubrió por primera vez ese día.

Pete es un maldito guarro que siempre se sale con la suya. Siempre, no importa qué. Demonios, como lo odia Patrick. Patrick no pensó que fueran a ser de esas parejas que quieren manosearse y follar todo el tiempo. Patrick perdió por completo el puesto número uno de castidad en su preparatoria cuando conoció a Pete, no, desde que vio a Pete. Mierda, si desde que Pete lo vio se propuso a estamparlo contra la pared alguno de esos días.

Y vaya que lo consiguió.

Y a Patrick no le parece justo.

***

Cuando Bronx sale de la puerta del salón, lo primero que hace es abrazar a Patrick y el último se tiene que agachar para devolvérselo.

―¡Papi! ―le dice Bronx, aún pegado al cuerpo de Patrick. Una sonrisa superlativa adorna su rostro cuando escucha como lo llama Bronx.

―Hey… ―lo llama Pete― ¿y qué hay de mí? ―le dice, extendiéndole los brazos a Bronx, este se separa de Patrick para darle el abrazo. Cuando Pete lo suelta, este le sacude el cabello. El pequeño comienza a saltar entusiasmado contándoles todo lo que hizo en el cole.

―Patrick ―lo llama el pequeño, el mencionado voltea a verlo― hoy le di una flor a la niña que me gusta ―sonríe triunfante el pequeño, poniendo sus manos en la cintura―. Oh, ¿de verdad? ―le pregunta Patrick abriendo grandes los ojos―. Sipi ―le responde Bronx y Patrick le sonríe― algún día haré una pareja tan linda con ella, como tú y papi lo son ―y Patrick se ríe, porque quiere llorar. Ahora que lo piensa, se da cuenta de que en ese mismo momento esta con dos de sus personas favoritas.

Bronx claramente lo hace reflejarse como a él y a Patrick como padres. Patrick piensa que serían buenos, realmente buenos. Sin embargo, Bronx no es completamente suyo (al menos no genéticamente). No es un buen momento para acordarse de Ashlee, al parecer. Le alivia un poco que la ruptura con de Pete y Ashlee no haya sido causada por el, al menos una parte no. De hecho, Ashlee le parecía un ser humano hermoso, ella era una linda persona y Patrick no podía estar más feliz por Pete.

Es cuando, ahora, el tono de su celular lo saca de sus pensamientos, un mensaje. Pete ahora está pidiendo unos helados para los tres.

_Mañana debo de atender algunas cosas en el trabajo_

_Está bien si cuidas a Declan por mí?_

El mensaje es de Elisa. Lo lee, y Pete llega a sentarse en medio de él y Bronx. Le menciona a Bronx que puede ir a jugar un rato en los columpios que no están muy lejos de ellos. Pete observa a Patrick, mientras este sigue observando la pantalla de su teléfono.

_Sí_

_Puede acompañarme Pete también?_

Le envía el mensaje con cara de buena persona. No tarda mucho en sonar su teléfono.

_Está bien_

Patrick se vuelve a echar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

“Está bien”, Patrick odia ese “está bien”. Porque se sigue escuchando y leyendo igual a cuando se supone donde Elisa sabía que eran solo amigos y no pasaba de ello. Cuando Patrick le decía a Elisa que iba a llegar hasta el siguiente día, porque, al parecer se había quedado hasta tarde escribiendo con Pete y ahora no podía rechazar la invitación.

Sí, Patrick.

Escribiendo.

―Oye ―le dice a Pete― ¿te gustaría ir a cuidar a Declan conmigo?

― ¿Y me lo tienes que preguntar? ¡Claro que quiero ir a cuidar a Declan contigo! ―le dice y lo abraza por las caderas, mientras su nariz se aprieta contra su mejilla y los labios a su cuello. La respiración de Pete le hace cosquillas y lo quiere empujar para hacerlo a un lado, y falla. Pete le muerde el cuello y el más pequeño de ambos gime y Pete se ríe en su cuello, provocándole más cosquillas, y al fin Pete se separa de él y Patrick solo se queda observando la marca de los dientes en su piel. Patrick lo difumina con la mirada y Pete vuelve a reírse.

La ventaja de estar ahora con Pete es que ya no tiene que maquillarse las marcas que le deja.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeno, esta es la primera vez que público acá. {hurra! mi primer fic en AO3!}  
> Espero y alguien llegue a leerla, probablemente pueda actualizar seguido, ya que ya me estan viniendo las vacaciones :DDD


End file.
